Unitized dose pouches provide consumers with a convenient way to dose certain compositions, such as household care compositions such as laundry detergent. Such pouches are often formed from water-soluble films. Typically, at least two films are sealed together to form a compartment that contains the desired composition. When the pouch is placed in water, the films dissolve and the composition is released.
This sealing process, however, may lead to a plurality of film layers at the seal regions, which may be present as a flange or a fin projecting from a periphery of the compartment. The plurality of layers can lead to decreased dissolution, resulting in undissolved film that remains after use, for example on fabrics, and consequently an unpleasant consumer experience.
There is a need for unitized dose pouches that have improved water solubility, particularly at the seal regions.